


One Night

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Episode: s01e16 Shadow, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Sam wasn’t ready to let John go mere moments after they were reunited, and it turned out it wasn’t that difficult to convince John to stay with them for one night.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I really like how this one turned out and it was incredibly fun to write! With that being sad, I think I’ll go back to this pairing someday, it definitely got my interest!

There was absolutely no room for discussion, not if both Dean and Dad were on one side of the argument, but Sam found himself trying to convince them otherwise anyway.

“Dad, wait.” He pleaded, his voice near to a whisper. “Give us just one night.”

“Sam, this is not a good idea. We’ll be risking all our lives if we stay together a second longer,” John said, but from the way his voice quivered slightly, Sam could tell his resolve was already breaking.

Sam’s eyes welled up with tears, his lip trembling. “I know, but we thought you were gone. We thought you were dead or worse, Dean was dying, and I just need one damn night with both of you to keep going.”

Dean nodded slowly after a moment, his hand reaching toward Sam’s, their fingers entwining slowly. “He’s right, Dad.”

“Alright boys.” John sighed, starting to walk toward his car. “One night and then we’ll go our separate ways, understood?”

“Yes sir.” Sam and Dean replied simultaneously, heading toward the Impala.

When they got inside and glanced in the rearview mirror, they saw John smiling at them. He started the car and Dean followed suit, driving off onto the road right after John’s car, the Impala’s tires squealing as Dean slammed the gas pedal.

Dean let his fingers intertwine with Sam’s, his hold the highest comfort Sam could ever wish for. They were quiet, not wanting to disrupt the silence with words that wouldn’t carry any meaning. Neither of them needed to speak to know what the other one was thinking.

They didn’t drive for long; John drove off to the first motel they saw since they had left the town. Dean parked the Impala right next to their father’s car and they waited for John to come back, knowing that they would all bel staying in one room that night.

That’s how it was going to go, they all knew that.

“Let’s go, boys,” John said as he came back from the reception with a key and they followed him to the motel room, impatiently waiting for him to open the door.

Once the lock gave away and John pushed the door open, they got into the room together, dropping their duffels right next to the bigger bed that was inside. The silence casted itself in the room, but it wasn’t the one of an awkward kind. It was the kind of silence filled with all the words that neither of them would dare to say, not because the rest wouldn’t understand, but because some things were just better left unspoken.

Dean digged out a fresh towel and went to wet it in the bathroom while Sam and John shed their dirty clothes, leaving them on the floor. Wearing nothing but their boxers, Sam and John sat on the bed, waiting for Dean to return. When Dean got back, he took care of Sam first, washing away the blood from his face gently. Then, John took the towel from Dean, and started working on his cuts afterward. Dean couldn’t hold back a hiss as the rough material scraped against his sensitive wounds, but John worked quickly, and he was done in no time. Sam was the one to take the towel from John and he washed all the blood away from his father’s face with the clean side of the towel, his hands steady, his demeanor calm and collected.

After tossing the towel on the floor, Sam got up and pulled both Dean and John up with him. The tension could be cut with a knife as Sam and Dean stepped closer to each other and John moved right in front of them, his gaze sliding from one of his sons to the other. Without a second thought, Sam leaned forward, his lips stopping mere inches from John’s, their breaths mixing as they looked each other straight in the eyes. Sam was the first to close the gap, or maybe John, but it didn’t matter as long as their lips brushed together gently, then with more passion.

It seemed like the fear strangling Sam’s heart went away, at least for a moment, as they stayed wrapped up in each other, his and John’s fingers entwining. John pulled away after a bit, his hand coming up ruffle Sam’s hair, and Sam couldn’t hold back a smile.

“It’s going to be okay.” John let out, his voice near to a whisper, and Sam nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Dean squeezed Sam’s hand tightly and leaned forward, pulling John in for a kiss. It had always been fascinating for Sam to watch how all their problems and exhibitions had seemed to fade away when there had been no one around, only the three of them together.

John let out a sigh as Dean’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, their bodies slotting close together like pieces of puzzle, fitting perfectly against each other. Sam wasn’t patient, though, and he couldn’t help but lean to the side, letting his mouth rest on Dean’s neck. He began planting kisses on his brother’s skin, his hand running down Dean’s still clothed back.

“You’re wearing too much clothes.” Sam breathed out and Dean chuckled into John’s mouth, slowly pulling away.

Turning his attention to Sam, Dean got rid off all his clothes methodically, one by one, his lips finding Sam’s blindly, like they were destined to do just that. It seemed like everything around them disappeared for a brief moment, feeling the other one’s body being all that either of them needed.

Dean pulled away first, way too soon for Sam’s liking, but he didn’t have the time to complain as Dean pushed him onto the bed, his back hitting the not-so-crappy sheets as he fell down. Dean and John were on both his sides immediately as he moved up on the bed, their touch gentle but sparking desire deep in Sam’s body, making his mind float almost, because of how overwhelming it was.

It was just like all the previous times, they knew themselves too well and there was absolutely no need to ask or wonder what would be happening next. Dean moved lower immediately, his lips trailing down Sam’s side and sliding down, stopping right above Sam’s boxers, tented with growing erection. At the same time, John pulled Sam in for a kiss, his hand resting on Sam’s right cheek, the touch gentle like nothing else in their lives could be.

Dean’s fingers hooked in the band of Sam’s boxers and he pulled them down swiftly, freeing Sam’s cock. After throwing them unceremoniously onto the floor, Dean settled in between Sam’s legs, his hands resting on Sam’s toned thighs for a moment, his gaze moving to Sam and John for a moment. They seemed so enamored with each other that Dean felt jealousy grow in his heart, even though he knew he belonged with them as well.

Without a second though, Dean ran his tongue from the base of Sam’s cock right to the very tip, noticing with satisfaction that Sam pulled away from John, his gaze travelling south toward Dean. Their gazes locked and Dean repeated the motion, enveloping Sam’s length with his mouth tightly afterward, and a gasp spilled from Sam’s mouth at that action.

John got up from the bed and walked over to the other side where the duffels were, his hand skimming over Dean’s spine as he passed him. Dean kept working on Sam for a bit, wet and messy, feeling the spit run down his chin as he picked up his pace. Then, John’s hands slid down Dean’s back, smoothing over the scarred and bruised skin slowly, and he couldn’t hold back a sigh, the touch alone setting his body on fire.

Dean always tended to put everyone’s needs above his own, so it was no surprise that he realized how turned on he was only after he felt his father’s hands tugging down his boxers. When his erection was free, his cock hard and heavy between his legs, he let himself simply enjoy the moment, as there was no need to rush.

They had the whole night for themselves, after all, and they were going to make the best of it.

The sounds of the cap being unscrewed disrupted the silence and it wasn’t long before one lubed finger was pushed inside Dean, his ass clenching around the digit. He had to take a while to himself after that, his hand reaching back, and John handed him the bottle of lube so he could work Sam open as well.

Dean didn’t miss a whine from Sam as he let Sam’s cock slip from his mouth, and he rolled his eyes at his brother’s greediness. At first, he couldn’t help but run his tongue around Sam’s hole, slipping it inside and trying to push it as far as it would go. Dean froze for a moment as his father picked up his pace, wriggling another finger deep inside Dean’s ass, the pleasure a bit too much to handle, at least for a bit.

He had to pull away, his back arching at the slow drag of John’s fingers inside him, stretching him out in the best way. After taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Dean squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, starting to work one inside Sam. He teased barely the fingertip inside and the corners of his lips twitched into a smirk at a moan that Sam let out as he pushed it in further.

Dean tried to mimic the way John was opening him up as he was working on Sam. The way his father would curl his fingers just right and keep thrusting them in and out at a lazy pace, knowing exactly what to do, made Dean forget about everything else, his body going pliant under those ministrations. Seemed like it was working if Dean were to judge by the way Sam was responding to it, his legs falling open even more than they were before, his hands fisting the sheets on the bed as Dean added another one and kept going.

It wasn’t long and Sam was ready for him, relaxed and stretched out perfectly, Sam’s muscles tensing with every Dean’s move. John slipped his fingers out of Dean and Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam as well, choosing to stand up afterward.

Dean pulled Sam to the edge of the bed and stepped in between Sam’s legs, giving his rock hard cock a few lazy strokes. John’s naked body pressed up against his back, and Dean lined himself up at Sam’s hole, his gaze locked with Sam. Before he had the chance to do anything, John pushed inside Dean, making Dean slide inside Sam as well with the force of the thrust.

They stayed like that for a moment and Dean started backing away a bit, making John’s cock get even deeper inside him, the movement forcing a grunt out of him. John rested his hands on Dean’s hips, his calloused fingers digging into the freckled skin as Dean began moving. He rocked between the two of them, not able to escape neither Sam nor John as he moved. It seemed both like too much and not enough, and Dean picked up his pace, slamming into Sam and letting John push him back onto his length every single time he would back away.

Breathy moans and groans were the only sounds disrupting the silence, not a single word being uttered by any of them. Every single one of them was trying to memorize that night the best he could, knowing it would be the only thing that would keep him going later. They fell into an easy rhythm as they had done this many times already, drinking in the feeling of skin sliding on skin, the smell of sweat and sex hanging in the air. They were almost on the edge, but not quite there yet, trying to reach the high as fast as it was possible.

Even though John held on for dear life, knowing his fingers would leave bruises on that perfect freckled and scarred skin, he dug in even deeper and harder, like he couldn’t get enough. (Because that was the truth, no matter how much time together they had it was never enough.) His gaze locked with Sam and that was the breaking point for him, the sight of Sam totally wrecked and writhing under Dean making John spill deep inside Dean.

John couldn’t help but let his teeth graze over Dean’s shoulder as he filled him with his come, the orgasm so strong it knocked the breath out of his lungs. He clung to Dean as Dean kept pounding into Sam, a litany of curses spilling from Dean’s mouth. It wasn’t long and Dean stilled, something between a groan and a shout ripping from his throat, his body shaking as he reached the brink of release.

Seemed like that was enough to set off Sam’s release and he came, his body arching from the bed as he painted his toned chest white. They didn’t move for quite a bit, trying to come down from their highs, waiting for the harsh and brutal reality to come back.

John slid out of Dean with a sigh, his fingers lingering on Dean’s back for a moment as he went to the bathroom to get something to clean them up with. When he got back, already cleaned up, Sam and Dean were laying side by side on the bed, their gazes following him as he walked closer to the bed with a wet towel. He tossed it to Dean and Dean caught it without trouble, then cleaned Sam and himself up, slotting even closer to Sam afterward.

Then, Dean threw the towel to the floor and Sam gestured for John to come to his side of the bed. They made room for John, even though the bed was definitely not meant for three people, and John climbed in right behind Sam, his arms sneaking around Sam’s waist. They crowded even closer together, knowing it would probably be a long time until they would get a chance to do that.

None of them said anything, they just looked at each other in silence, and John had to blink back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Sam sighed contently as John rested his head on his shoulder, the stubble scratching Sam’s skin. Dean only gave John a nod as their fingers entwined and all of them drifted off slowly, their grip on reality ceasing.

In the morning, it wasn’t a surprise for Sam and Dean to see their father gone, the scent of his cologne that settled on the bed sheets the only reminder of the night before. Even though it hurt like a bitch, or even more, they got up and got dressed, purposefully avoiding saying anything about John whatsoever.

However, neither of them could hold back tears as they stumbled upon a note laying on the table. Their father’s handwriting they would always recognize, no matter what. The note was simple: " _See you soon boys_  " scribbled neatly on lined paper, but it made them think that maybe they day would come when all of it would change and they wouldn’t have to be apart anymore.

And, with that thought, Sam and Dean got into the Impala and drove away, a piece of paper sitting in Sam’s pocket like a piece of John that they would be able to carry with them until they would all meet again.


End file.
